Memory Alpha:Pages for deletion/Barton MacLane
This is a page to discuss the suggestion to delete " ". *If you are suggesting a page for deletion, add your initial rationale to the section "Deletion rationale". *If you want to discuss this suggestion, add comments to the section "Discussion". *If a consensus has been reached, an administrator will explain the final decision in the section "Admin resolution". In all cases, please make sure to read and understand the deletion policy before editing this page. Deletion rationale I just wasted a good two hours of my life writing this guy's page all because IMDb once again screwed up. IMDb has him listed as appearing in the episode, and we fell for it. In actuality, he does not appear, is not credited, and there's no evidence to show that he even filmed a part on the show. It's Dustin Diamond and Bea Arthur all over again. --From Andoria with Love 21:43, 29 August 2008 (UTC) Discussion From Talk:Barton MacLane Anybody seen this guy in the episode in question? He looks like this. I don't see a pic of him on TrekCore, though. Was his scene cut? That would suck tremendously. --From Andoria with Love 21:23, 29 August 2008 (UTC) :NO HOTLINKING!!! (stupid site) just copy & paste. anyway, I just went through the entire show and didn't see anyone resembling him. sorry. — Morder 21:25, 29 August 2008 (UTC) I just realized he's listed as an uncredited co-star. And since you didn't see him and I didn't see him, this means this is likely the result of another error on IMDb's part. Which means I wrote this entire thing for nothing. Fuck. --From Andoria with Love 21:38, 29 August 2008 (UTC) :it's possible that he was in a different episode - not sure but i'll scan the other episodes near the same production time as and check. — Morder 02:26, 30 August 2008 (UTC) Feel free, and it would be much appreciated, but I highly doubt you'll find anything. His credit on IMDb was likely someone who thought they saw MacLane in the episode, but they were mistaken. Given the character's description as "Planetary Director" and the fact he's not labeled as "uncredited," it's possible the person who submitted MacLane's name confused him with Frank Overton's character. In any case, I don't think you'll find MacLane in any Trek episode. --From Andoria with Love 04:34, 30 August 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, at first I thought Overton & MacLane were the same...but I'll take a look. I'd hate to delete this if it does actually exist. — Morder 04:55, 30 August 2008 (UTC) Deletion discussion *'Delete' with extreme prejudice... and anger. --From Andoria with Love 21:43, 29 August 2008 (UTC) *Good job on the article, but if he didn't actually appear in Star Trek, delete. That's unfortunate, Shran. -- TrekFan Talk 00:32, 30 August 2008 (UTC) :*Thanks, mate. I agree, very unfortunate; I was proud of the work I did. However, I intent to salvage the article as a subpage of my user name, or more likely on my existing subpages. When the deletion progress is complete, I will move the page to User:Shran/Barton MacLane or to my existing subpage (User:Shran/PageII) and delete the resulting redirect. That way, the page can at least be on MA, though it can't be part of the namespace. I think I will also put a modified version on Wikipedia, if they'll have it. --From Andoria with Love 04:41, 30 August 2008 (UTC) *'delete' — Morder 00:35, 30 August 2008 (UTC) :*'Comment': For those interested, I've put up a modified version of the article at Wikipedia. --From Andoria with Love 05:07, 30 August 2008 (UTC) :*'Comment': Just thought I'd point out that I got IMDb to remove Trek from MacLane's credits. --From Andoria with Love 02:10, 3 September 2008 (UTC) Admin resolution *'Deleted'; moved to User:Shran/PageII#Barton MacLane, if anyone's interested. --From Andoria with Love 07:54, 6 September 2008 (UTC)